My Revenge Part 1
by Cooliraxo
Summary: "Dulu aku memang menyukaimu, tetapi itu dulu sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu."


**Title: My Revenge Part 1  
Author: Specialira ( Irasssdd)  
Genre: Action, Romance  
Length: Twoshoot  
Cast:  
- Lim Hye Rim (OC)  
-OH Sehun**

Support Cast:  
-Wu Yuen (OC)  
-Lim Eun Jung (OC)  
-Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME. ini adalah ff hasil pemikiran dari otak Autor, ini ff langsung lahir sendiri dari pemikiran Autor so, No plagiat.

warning banyak Typo yang bertebaran…

Happy Reading

Pyongyang, Korea Utara- 2003  
Perang antara Korea Utara dengan Korea Selatan

Flashback×  
-Korea Utara  
Perang berkobar, perang tiga hari ini menghancurkan ribuan kota merenggut berjuta-juta nyawa. Terjadi badai debu yang mengandung zat kimia yang sangat mematikan, semua bendungan dan tanggul roboh, hingga air meluap, tumpah menjadi banjir besar yang melumpuhkan seluruh aktivitas kehidupan manusia di Korea Utara.

Perang juga telah memporakporandakan rangkaian ionosfer di angkasa. Percikan bom atom juga menyebabkan kerusakan listrik magnet yang biasanya menyinari bumi.

Dua bulan yang penuh dengan teror dan ketakutan itu telah berlalu. Langit mendung, hujan mengguyur keras dan air bah menyapu dan menghilangkan dataran subur maupun dataran tandus.

Petir menyambar-nyambar bagai perang api, menyemburkan panas dan menyulut kebakaran, menghancurkan semua bangunan yang berdiri dan menyamaratakan dengan tanah. Kemudian, kehidupan pun mulai sunyi… sunyi… senyap… sesunyi kematian.

Ketika itu, semua orang beryukur dan berkata, bencana ini telah memancarkan sinar-sinar harapan dan kita telah bebas. Tetapi dalam ketenangan mereka tersirat kutukan yang menyeramkan, tanah berlumpur, air keruh, darah, kotoran, bau busuk, dan bangkai manusia betebaran dimana-mana. Kehidupan yang sama sekali jauh dari impian mereka. Kutukan tersebut telah menampakkan wajahnya, suasana sangat mengerikan dan menyeramkan.

Penyakit ganas semacam wabah pes melanda Korea Utara. Kemudian manusia mulai membrantasnya. Mereka yang terserang penyakit ini akan menjadi seperti lakat, jatuh terkulai disiram gerimis hujan, tanpa daya dan kekuatan, terombang-ambing, tertiup dan terlempar, lalu menyembul tanpa tenaga di antara gerimis hujan.

Disebuah gedung besar dengan tampilan gedung yang kacau balau dimana semua perkengkapan gedung itu terpisah dari badan nya. Jendela tanpa kaca, atap yang sudah rusak. dulu warna gedung ini sangat indah tapi sekarang sudah buram. Seakan tahu isi hati orang-orang nya masih hidup karena peperangan itu. Semua wajah menampakkan ekspresi bermacam-macam sedih, hancur, sakit, pedih, kesepian, menderita dan tak dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa hancur nya mereka yang telah ditinggal kan oleh semua orang yang mereka sayangi.

Terlihat dua orang anak-anak berusia duabelas tahun dan delapan tahun yang sedang memandang kearah luar dari gedung itu. Bisa dikatakan gedung itu ialah pengungsian bagi korban yang masih hidup. Dua orang anak-anak itu adalah Lim Hyerim dan adik nya Lim EunJung mereka hidup sebatang kara Ayah dan Ibu mereka meninggal di peperangngan itu. Ayah Lim Hyerim adalah pengawal Jendral Korea Utara dan diperintahkan oleh negara untuk melindungi Jendral Korea Utara.

Awal mula terjadi peperangan ini adalah karena pertentangan polotik yang kompleks diantara kedua negara itu. Korea Selatan membantai habis-habisan masyarakat Korea Utara, Ayah Lim Hyerim yang saat itu sedang melindungi Jendral Korea Utara tewas mengenaskan di tembak dengan sengaja oleh pengawal negara dan sekaligus pejabat tinggi di Korea Selatan ia adalah OH Kyuwoo.

Selain itu OH Kyuwoo juga berhasil menembak Jendral negara Korea Utara. Sementara Ibu Hyerim tewas di tangan OH Kyuwoo yang saat berusaha melindungi Istri Jendral Korea Utara Kim II-Sung.

Saat itu tak ada negara yang membantu Korea Utara dari pemberontakan dan pembantaian habis-habisan itu karena negara Korea Utara terisolir dan menutup dari negara-negara lain di dunia.

Tidak ada pemberi tahuan sedikit pun tentang negara itu yang saat ini mengalami masa terburuk nya. Tapi takdir tak bisa di pungkiri, masih ada satu negara yang membantu negara korea Utara. Negara itu membantu dengan memberikan makanan dan batuan pokok lainnya kepada korea Utara, negara yang membantu itu ialah negara Indonesiaﾧ.

Negara Indonesia mengetahui pemberitaan ini dari salah satu WNI yang saat itu berada untuk berlibur di Negara ibukota Pyongyang tersebut. Dari situ Indonesia membantu negara tersebut dengan susah payah karena untuk masuk kenegara tersebut tidak semudah mengunjungi negara lainya. Yah, negara itu sangat terisolir.

Saat itu Hyerim tak tau apa-apa bahkan siapa yang membunuh Orang tua nya, sekarang ia sudah merasa tak berguna ia sedih karena harus hidup sebatangkara tapi ia salah berpikiran seperti itu ia masih mempunyai seorang adik yang harus ia Lindungi  
- LIM EUN JUNG -.

Hyerim dan Eunjung sekarang berada di makam ibu dan ayahnya yang dikubur bersama-sama dalam satu liang lahad. Eunjung menangis dipemakaman itu ia sudah tahu jika orang tua nya sudah tidak adalagi. Hyerim yang notabennya sebagai kakak nya juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Ayah Ibu aku berjanji akan membalas semua yang telah terjadi" ucap Hyerim kecil berusaha tabah dan menatap lekat adik nya itu. "Eonni.. " ucap Eunjung lirih dengan mata yang lembab.

Flashback end

-Korea Selatan 2013

Dorrr  
Hyerim tersentak kaget adik nya Eunjung mengagetkanya "Yak! Eunjung-ah kau mengagetkan ku" teriak Hyerim dan kesal atas perlakuan adik nya "Mianhae Eonni aku hanya ingin menyadarkan Eonni saja dari lamunan itu" tunjuk Eunjung di hidung Hyerim dengan wajah yang di tekuk, astaga sangat menggemas kan sekali wajah Eunjung saat ini "Eoh ya ya ya baiklah aku akan memaafkan mu" ujar Hyerim dan menyingkirkan jari adik nya dari hidung nya dan cepat berlalu.

Hyerim sudah jenuh seharian ia mengurung dirinya di kamar ia sangat mulai putus asa tak kunjung menemukan orang yang telah membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya.

Hyerim dan Eunjung memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea Selatan sejak dua tahun lalu sekarang Hyerim tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik selain itu Hyerim juga sangat lihai dalam urusan beladiri. sekarang usianya sudah menginjak 22 tahun saat ini ia bersekolah di Universitas ternama di korea Selatan (Pusan National Universityﾧ), dengan status warga kenegaraan Korea Utara. Sedangkan adik nya Lim Eunjung berusia 18 tahun ia-Eunjung- sekarang bersekolah di Seoul High School Musical. Alasan Hyerim pindah ke Korea Selatan juga ajakan dari Bibi nya Ny. Byun. Hyerim sangat berterimakasih kepada Ny. Byun karena beliau telah membiyayai sekolah dan membelikan sebuah Apartemen besar untuk Hyerim dan Eunjung.

Ny. Byun telah kehilangan anak semata wayang nya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun karena peristiwa kecelakaan misteri yang itu pun belum tau siapa pelakunya. Saat ini di Seoul telah terjadi terorisme sudah satu gedung Mall hancur dan menewaskan 150 orang dalam insiden pemboman itu dan sampai sekarang Polisi sangat berhati-hati dalam mengusut kejahatan ini karena beberapa orang bilang penjahat itu sangat berbahaya ia mempunyai Bom waktu yang bisa kapan saja meledak dan menghilangkan nyawa siapa saja yang berusaha menangkap menjahat itu. Banyak orang yang mengatakan penjahat itu sudah menguasai daerah Gangnam yang saat ini sangat orang di sana harus berhati-hati jika tidak nyawa mereka akan lenyap dalam hitungan detik, menit bahkan jam!.

OooO

Disebuah Cafè dengan interior klasik dan hiasan dinding yang bercorak modern menjadikan Cafè ini sangat terkenal. Hyerim memesan secangkir Coffee dan Cake rasa coklat Yummy sangat menggoda, saat ini Hyerim sedang menunggu sahabat nya dan bertemu di Cafè ini. Selang 6 menit berlalu sahabat nya itu pun datang dengan nafas yang terenggah-enggah.

"Hyerim-ah mianhae sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat" ucap nya yang mulai mengatur nafasnya dan duduk di kursi kosong berhadapan dengan Hyerim.  
"Ya tak apa-apa lagipula aku juga tak terlalu lama menunggu Yuen" Kata Hyerim sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya itu Wu Yuen.

Yah, Wu Yuen seorang gadis yang berasal dari China dan ia menetapkan untuk tinggal di korea bersama gege nya Wu Yi Fan dan juga karena Cintanya yang berada di Korea. Yuen adalah Yeojachingu Baekyun yang baru 5 bulan lalu meninggal Yuen sangat sedih dan berduka setiap saat dia bahkan tidak bisa melupakan Memories tentang Baekyun.

Untung saja ada Hyerim yang selalu menyemangatinya. Bahkan Yuen lah orang asing satu-satu nya mengetahui masalalu tentang keluarganya, pembunuhan orang tua nya, dan lain-lain.  
Setelah mendengar pernyataan Hyerim yang sangatt menyakitkan itu Yuen berinisiatif membantu Hyerim mencari pelaku yang telah membunuh keluarga nya itu, mendengar hal itu Hyerim sangat senang. Hari ini mereka bertemu karena ada yang ingin Yuen sampaikan kepada Hyerim yang menyangkut Misteri siapa yang membunuh orang tua nya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Yuen?." Tanya Hyerim yang menatap mata Yuen lekat.

"Begini Hyerim" Yuen mendekatkan wajah nya pada Hyerim dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan bermaksud tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka, setelah dirasa cukup aman Yuen melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah aku cari di Googling tentang perang yang terjadi 2003 lalu di Korea Utara ternyata memang tidak ada yang menjelaskan detail kejadian dan pelaku-pelaku itu, tapi kau kan pernah bercerita denganku tentang Indonesia yang membantu memberikan pasokan kebutuhan makanan di Korut. Dan beruntungnya aku mempunyai kenalan di Indonesia untung saja aku mempunyai kontak hubungan dengan nya dan aku minta bantuan untuk mencari info tentang Korut 2003 lalu melalui negaranya" Lanjut Yuen panjang lebar yang membuat Hyerim tambah penasaran

"Lalu setelah itu?. " Tanya Hyerim dan mereka berdua menjauhkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Lagi Yuen melihat Kanan kirinya dan kembali melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Setelah itu kontak kami mati selama 6 jam, aku bahkan bekeringat dingin waktu itu dan aku mengira sudah hilang harapan menemukan pelaku itu. Tak lama kemudian ponsel ku berdering dan itu Skype dari Jassie-Teman Yuen di Indonesia- Jassie bilang setelah dia minta bantuan teman nya yang berkerja di bidang Teknologi informasi—dannnnnn memang peperangan antara duo negara Korea itu memang ada, tapi berita itu memang di rahasiakan dari negara-negara lain kecuali Indonesia." Yuen berhenti melanjutkan ceritanya karena ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang tak asing banginya.

"Eungg Yuen kau kenapa, kenapa kau tak melanjutkan nya. Apa ada seseorang?." Tanya Hyerim dan mengikuti arah pandangan Yuen. Hyerim meyerngitkan dahi nya ia tak melihat siapa-siapa yang ada di sana.

"Baekhyunnn" ucap lirih Yuen yang sangat jelas terdengar ditelinga Hyerim "Baekhyun?." Ucap Hyerim yang mengikuti ucapan Yuen, Hyerim bingung ia tak melihat Baekhyun disini yang ia tau Baekyun sudah ada di surga. Hyerim melihat Yuen sedang bercakap-cakap tidak jelas dengan 'seseorang' yang tidak ada sosok nya. Hyerim berfikir mungkin kah Yuen mempunyai Indera ke enam dan bercakap dengan Baekyun yang ada di Alam sana? Atau Yuen memang anak Indogo semasa waktu kecil? Atau mungkin Yuen adalah paranormal? Entah lah Hyerim semakin bingung dengan tingkah Yuen saat ini.

" Yuen, are you okay?" Tanya Hyerim yang menyadarkan Yuen dari perbincangan 'misteri' nya.  
"Eoh Hyerim-ah aku-aku tadi." Jawab Yuen gugup dan ia mulai bingung dan lupa apa yang terjadi barusan.

Yuen menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Ia, mengatakan semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia Hyerim! . " Ucap Yuen yang melenceng dari pokok pembahasan mereka dari awal.

"What do you mean?" Kata Hyerim yang semakin bingung dengan ucapan yang barusan terlontar dari mulut Yuen.

"Never mind, forget! Hyerim" kata Yuen yang pasrah. "Baiklah akan ku lanjutkan" Jawab Yuen dengan Semangat 45.

"Pelaku Pemberontak waktu itu sudah tewas ditembak sekutu dari Japan, aku tak tau pasti masalah nya tapi kata Jassie mereka telah berkhianat kepada Japan entahlah benar atau tidak. So, masih ada satu pelaku yang masih hidup dan pelaku itu dikabarkan dari sebuah media Online di Indonesia, pelaku itu juga yang telah membunuh Jendral Korea Utara Kim II-Jung dan beberapa rekan nya. Yang Maybe itu orang tuamu Hyerim" Ucap Yuen dengan tatapan ala detektif dan di balas ekspresi Menyelidik dari Hyerim.

"Ya kau benar Yuen rekan yang dimaksud itu memang orang tua ku" jawab Hyerim dan dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Yuen

"Jassie bilang pelaku nya itu adalah OH Kyuwoo yang saat ini juga jadi buronan polisi di Japan maupun di Korea Selatan. Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku cari Hyerim, selebih nya aku tidak tau lagi aku harap kau tak kecewa Hyerim.. " kata Yuen dengan nada yang lembut.

Hyerim masih mencerna baik-baik apa yang di katakan Yuen barusan. "OH Kyuwoo?" Tanya Hyerim untuk memastikan nya lagi. "HMM" jawab singkat Yuen.

OooO

(Keindahan di pagi hari memancarkan sebuah semangat.)

Hari ini hari yang sibuk bagi Hyerim ia harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Pagi ini Hyerim datang sangat pagi kekampus nya Pusan National University semalaman ia harus mengejar tugas-tugas yang harus di selesaikan, sampai Hyerim begadang dan tidur jam 4 subuh dan ia hanya tidur 2 jam saja. Betapa lelah nya Hyerim saat ini.

Hyerim berjalan menelusuri koridor Pusan National University, wajahnya sangat pucat pasi, bibir lembutnya kering, terdapat rona kehitaman di bawah mata. Sungguh ini bukan Hyerim ia sangat buruk saat ini ia sangat lelah. Setelah berjalan cukup lama Hyerim melihat orang yang tak asing baginya sedang bercengkrama dengan sahabat nya D.O dan Kai, yah dia OH Sehun seorang Namja yang sanagat tampan bagi Hyerim dan semua penduduk di Universitas ini.

OH Sehun adalah mahasiswa yang di kenal sangat ramah dan baik terhadap orang lain tidak hanya itu ia juga sangat pintar ia dijuluki visual kampus bahkan ia mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik di Pusan National University, oh ayolah jika Hyerim mendengar hal ini ia akan Broken Heart.

Hyerim menyukai OH Sehun sejak dua tahun yang lalu bertepatan hari dimana ia pertama kali masuk ke Pusan National University bisa di katakan ini adalah 'love first sight' bagi Hyerim.

Hubungan antara OH Sehun dan Hyerim juga cukup baik tapi tidak terlalu dekat hanya sekedar saling sapa dan melemparkan senyuman.

Saat berjalan hendak mendekati Sehun untuk mengembalikan pulpen yang Hyerim pinjam karena Pulpen nya jatuh di dalan got di parkiran kampus, Hyerim menghentikan langkah nya, ia melihat kekasih Sehun yang bernama Park jiehi melingkarkan tangan nya di pergelangan tangan Sehun yang membuat kaget Sehun karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan kekasih nya itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Hyerim menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera cepat berlalu meninggalkan Sehun saat itu.

Tentu saja saat itu Sehun melihat Hyerim yang berjalan cepat melewati nya. Sesungguh nya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyerim Sehun sedari tadi memandangi nya tapi datang lah Park Jiehi yang menghancurkan semuanya.

Sehun langsung menepis tangan Jiehi dan pergi meninggalkan Jiehi, D.O & Kai. Ia bergegas mencari Hyerim dan ia juga ingin menyatakan perasaan nya yang terkubur selama tiga tahun lalu di hati nya karena saat itu Sehun terdesak Jiehi memaksa nya untuk menjadi Namjachingu nya karena Jiehi sakit parah dan harus di kemoterapi sedangkan orang tua nya tidak ada saat itu dan Jiehi meminta bantuan kepada Sehun dan sekaligus meminta agar Sehun jadi Namjachingu nya, Sehun juga tidak bisa berkutik Sehun tau bagaimana perasaan Jiehi saat itu sekarang Jiehi sudah sembuh dari penyakit nya dan Sehun sedang mencari cara untuk berpisah dengan Jiehi.

Sehun memang tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan nya, tapi setelah ia tahu bahwa Hyerim menyukai nya ia sangat senang dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.  
-so they both love each other.

Sehun mencari Hyerim ke mana-mana dan bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa dan nihil tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya. Sehun sudah mulai frustasi sudah dua kali ia menelusuri kampus ini tapi ia tak menemukan Hyerim.

Sehun terus mencoba mencari Hyerim kemana pun. Sehun keluar dari Universitas dan setelah sampai di balkon Universitas yang tidak terawat itu disini memang sangat sepi. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dimata Sehun ia melihat sosok Yeoja di sana Sehun mencoba menghampiri nya dan sekali lagi Sehun terkejut melihat Hyerim yang terkulai lemas di lantai balkon Universitas tersebut Sehun mencoba membawa pergi Hyerim tari tempat itu, Sehun bingung ingin membawa Hyerim kemana saat ini UKS Universitas sudah tutup dan Sehun tidak tau tempat tinggal Hyerim.

OooO

LIM HYERIM POV

Putih.. putih.. tak bercelah dimana aku sekarang mengapa aku berada di ruangan ini. Aku sudah berlari berjam-jam menelusuri tempat ini tapi tidak ada jalan keluar. Aku merebahkan badan ku di lantai yang putih, aku melihat ke atas dengan tubuh ku yang masih ku rebahkan ku lihat diatas tampak putih tidak ada warna lagi selain putih sebenarnya aku ada dimana?.

Bulir-bulir bening kristal telah jatuh di wajah ku, apa aku menangis? Tidak aku tidak boleh menangis di tempat seperti ini aku mengusap air mata ku. Aku pun bangun dari tempat tadi aku tak boleh putus asa, aku lalu beranjak dari tempat tadi dan mencari tempat untuk keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

Apakah aku sedang ada di Surga? Apakah iya? Tapi yang kudengar Surga lebih indah dari tempat ini. Tapi sesungguhnya aku ada dimana? Ya Tuhan sekarang aku ada di mana?.

"Heyyyy, tidakkk ada kah orang selain aku di siniiiiiiiii?" Teriak ku yang mulai putus asa, aku merasa aku sudah letih.. letih.. dan-.

"Hyerim? Anak ku". Apa aku tak salah aku barusan mendengar orang yang memanggilku dan orang itu memanggilku dengan sebuatan anak nya? Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang arah suara itu berada. Ku lihat laki-laki paruh baya dari kejauhan laki-laki itu ingin meraih tangan ku tapi lama semakin menghilang dan tubuh laki-laki itu makin menipis. Apakah itu bayangan? Tapi siapa dia? Apakah dia Angel? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya siapa? Siapa? Siapa? Aku terkejut aku melihat Ayah ku saat ini mungkinkah aku di Surga? atau ini ialah Khayalanku?.

Aku bejalan mendekati orang tersebut semakin dekat. Kulihat wajah nya yang berseri-seri.  
"Ayah…?" Lirih ku yang mulai mendekat dan ku raih tubuh nya aku ingin memeluk nya aku sangat merindukan sosok nya tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh nya apakah itu roh ayah? Aggghhrrr aku muak dengan semuanya intinya aku ada dimana sekarang?.

"Hyerim, rawatlah adik mu Eunjung dan selamatkan lah Korea Selatan Hyerim!. " Ku dengar ucapan dari Ayah yang memohon. Kembali! Mataku berkaca-kaca setelah menghilang nya sosok Laki-laki itu yang sangat ku rindukan… Ayah.

Setelah kejadian tadi ku lihat dari arah barat terdapat sinar terang berwarna kuning menyala yang sangat menusuk pupil matakku. Aku menutupi mata ku dengan kedua tangan ku lalu.

LIM HYERIM POV end

OooO

Sehun duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya dan memandangi wajah Hyerim dengan penuh iba. Hyerim yang sedari tadi belum sadar dari pingsannya membuat Sehun semakin khawatir, perlahan Sehun melihat tubuh hyerim yang mulai bergerak dan Hyerim membuka mata nya dan berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Sehun pun membantu Hyerim yang kesulitan untuk bangun.

"Eoh, aku ada di mana?" Tanya Hyerim kepada Sehun dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kau ada di Apartemen ku tepat nya di kamar ku Hyerim" jawab Sehun.

"Di Apartemen mu? Di kamar mu? Astaga!." Ucap Hyerim yang sangat begitu kaget mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Jelas Hyerim kaget kenapa ia bisa berada di kamar Sehun, seingat nya tadi ia berada di tempat mengerikan yang seluruh tempat tersebut mendominasi warna Putih.

" Eotteokhe, aku bisa berada disini Sehun? Tanya Hyerim yang sangat cemas entah lah apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini.

"Kau tadi tak sadarkan diri Hyerim" jawab Sehun dan memenggang kening Hyerim untuk memastikan panas nya menurun, memang sejak Sehun membawa Hyerim ke Apartemennya suhu tubuh Hyerim sangat panas. "Aku tak tau tempat tinggal mu, maka dari itu aku membawa mu ke Apartemen ku. " lanjut Sehun dan melepas tangan nya dari kening Hyerim.

Sejenak ada sengatan aneh ditubuh Hyerim dan jantung Hyerim berdetak sangat kencang seakan jantung ini ingin meledak karena tindakan Sehun tadi yang membuat Hyerim mematung sesaat.

"Kau tinggal sendiri Sehun?" tanya Hyerim lagi. "Ne Hyerim" sahut sehun dengan menatap Hyerim yang masih duduk di tempat tidur milik nya itu.

"Memangnya orang tua mu kemana Sehun?" Tanya Hyerim lagi dan lagi entah kenapa Hyerim sangat ingin tau tentang keluarga Sehun.

Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya sambil menatap Hyerim heran yang ingin tau tentang keluarga nya. "Aku tinggal terpisah dengan Ibuku, Ibu ku lah yang menyuruh ku untuk tinggal sendiri di Apartemen karena– ada seeorang yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga ku. Dan itu juga alasan mengapa Ibu ku menyuruh ku untuk tinggal terpisah dan ini juga karena keselamatanku" jelas Sehun menceritakan panjang lebar, yang seharusnya tidak Sehun katakan kepada siapapun.

"Euunggg Mianhe Sehun aku sudah lancang bertanya tentang keluarga mu" kata Hyerim menyesal dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Ne, tak apa-apa" jawab sehun dan dibalas senyuman tulus dari Hyerim. Hyerim bangkit dari tempat tidur Sehun dan diiringi berdiri nya Sehun. "Sehun kamsahamnida telah menolongku, aku harus pulang ini juga sudah sore aku takut Eunjung mencariku" kata Hyerim yang hendak pergi dan berpamitan kepada sehun. "Hmm, mau ku antar Hyerim-a kau kan belum terlalu sembuh aku takut kau pingsan lagi diluar sana" ucap sehun dengan penuh hati dan perasaan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku Sehun-a?." Tanya balik Hyerim dan membuat Sehun tersentak. "Mengkhawatirkan mu?," Sehun mengulangi kalimat yang membuatnya tersentak. Hyerim pun mengangguk antusias sepertinya ia sangat puas melihat ekspresi Sehun saat itu. "Maybe." Kata Sehun dan membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

" Finally I can see you laughing" Batin Hyerim.

OooO

Tingggg••

Eunjung yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah nya yang menumpuk berdecak kesal mendengar suara bell Apartemen yang berbunyi "Aiishh, siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini" desah Eunjung yang mulai kesal karena menggangggu konsentrasinya saat itu. "Ya tunggu lah! Sebentar!."

Eunjung berdiri dari sofa tempat ia belajar tadi dan mulai beranjak mendekati pintu lalu ia menekan tombol hijau di monitor yang memperlihatkan seseorang yang ada di luar. "Hah, aku kira siapa" ucap Eunjung yang masih melihat siapa orang tersebut melalui monitor yang berdekatan dengan pintu. "Hey Eunjung-a cepatlah buka pintu nya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan pada Eonni mu! " teriak orang di luar sana yang mengetahui jika Eunjung sudah di depan pintu Apartemen. "Ne, baiklah Gidaryeo juseyo!" Ucap Hyerim dan lalu membukakan pintu untuk orang di luar sana.

"Yuen Eonni, ada apa malam-malam begini datang kesini? " tanya Eunjung yang kesal.

"Aishh, bukankah sudah ku bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan Eonni mu! Hyerim! " jawab Yuen dengan sinis, Eunjung pun menatap Yuen dengan tatapan horor nya " Ya! Dia ada di kamar nya" sahut Eunjung yang mulai mereda dari nada kesal nya. "Bilang dari tadi jadi aku tak perlu menghabiskan waktu ku untuk meladenimu Eunjung! " kata Yuen yang membuat Eunjung pasrah jika ia mulai melawan maka sampai subuh pun Yue tak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua jika bertemu memang seperti itu ibarat Kucing dengan Anjing yang tak mau akur, meskipun entah apa alasan nya. Ya jika tidak terburu-buru ini adalah hiburan gratis bagi Yuen yang melihat Eunjung marah-marah seperti orang kesurupan. Tapi saat ini Yuen sangat terburu-buru.

Yuen pun lari menelusuri Apartemen ini ia ingin cepat sampai di kamar Hyerim yang mungkin prediksi Yuen pasti Hyerim sesang tidur saat ini.

Klek  
Yuen membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke kamar Hyerim, benar dugaan Yuen, Hyerim pasti sudah tidur dan menikmati mimpinya. Sungguh Yuen tidak tega membangun kan Hyerim ia tahu saat ini Hyerim pasti lelah. Perlahan Yuen mendekati Hyerim bermaksud ingin membangun kan Hyerim tetapi_.

"AAAAAAA" teriak Hyerim untuk mengagetkan Yuen. Sontak Yuen yang saat itu ingin membangun kan Hyerim ia malah terlempar di sofa kecil dekat tempat tidur Hyerim dengan wajah yang yang sangat ketakutan karena teriakan Hyerim yang sungguh mengejutkan.

"HAHAHAHA" tawa Hyerim setelah melihat Yuen yang terlempar ke sofa.

"Yak! pabo kau mengagetkan ku saja, kau sudah gila malam-malam seperti ini berteriak sekencang itu!." Bentak Yuen yang kesal dengan tindakan konyol Hyerim.

"Ne, Mianhae lagipula ini juga salah mu masuk kekamar orang lain tanpa mengetok pintu dulu. Lupakan lah, sebenarnya ada apa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini?". Tanya datar Hyerim dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Ini mengenai OH kyuwoo, pembunuh orang tua mu! Apa kau tak tau ternyata ia adalah Ayah 'Kandung' OH Sehun!. " Ucap Yuen dengan kata yang penuh dengan penekanan.  
TBC


End file.
